Ippun Ichibyou Kimi to Boku no
Ippun Ichibyou Kimi to Boku no is the ending theme of the movie Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~, focusing of the further developments of Miou Aida and Haruki Serizawa's high school relationship and following them to graduation and beyond. On the Niconico playlist for the series, it is the 19th original song uploaded. The single is a "HoneyWorks meets" collaboration with the idol group Sphere. Synopsis :During Film Club, Haruki talks to Sota about a Study Abroad program, which Miou overhears from the other side of the door. She's saddened following her discovery, but Natsuki helps her through it. Later on the way home, they ask each other if there's someone they like, and while both say yes, they don't tell the other who the crush is. :Various scenes throughout the year capture the pair's awkward but close relationship. Eventually, while Miou and Haruki sit down together, he tells her about his scholarship to go abroad. At first, she's calm and supportive of him, but she turns to the window and shouts in frustration afterwards. :Time passes, everyone graduates, and time flashes forwards to six years later. Miou now works as an art teacher in Sakuragaoka, alongside Akechi who remained there. The seven main members of class 3-2 are supposed to have a get together, but only Natsuki and Miou arrived early, and wait for the others to arrive. Coincidentally, the first after them is Haruki; Miou is so happy to see him she bursts into tears. When she calms down, he tells her later that he'll be able to stay over the summer before heading back to America, and that he has something he wants to tell her. Their metaphorical distance has finally closed, and while the audience doesn't get to see if the pair finally confess to each other, they end their part in the story happily. Lyrics Japanese/Romaji= |-| English ver. = This unforgettable minute, it's your story Promises to realise and to keep on dreaming , this person Disoriented after falling in love, this person Doing everything for illuminating the futur, this person Strongly and proudly wiped up those tears , this person Connecting each link for this bunch of blooming youth This moment which cannot be lived more than once, I'll live it through the end 軌跡輝く (kiseki kagayaku) This unforgettable minute, it's all your words Those unfraid stars are showing up , it's my story ( If you are falling down ) You can always come here anyway Just rest your wings , keep smiling and go forward “ It will be okay “ Irreplaceable (Irreplaceable) those beloved Glory days Are still living ( are still living ) inside of you This excitation before finally the coming of Spring Our holding hands who makes my heart pound so much in Summer Confronting to you and finally confirm my feelings in Autumn Determination I found it thanks to my friends in Winter Because we want to connect our view to the future we are here now This moment which cannot be lived more than once, I'll live it through the end 明日へ羽ばたけ (asu e habatake) This unforgettable minute, it's your smiling face The future we are drawing now let it reach the sky ( And when you will be sad ) you can just come talk to me anyway I'll be here for you Stand up and go forward “ It will be okay “ It's only a goodbye (It's only a goodbye) to you my dear friend Are still living ( are still living ) inside of you It is okay to cry, thank you for all you've done Let's take a picture, this is the first and the last so i'll keep it really preciously Connecting each link for this bunch of blooming youth This moment which cannot be lived more than once, I'll live it through the end This unforgettable minute, it's your voice You're not alone, it's gonna be okay.. I'm here for you 軌跡輝く明日へ羽ばたけ (kiseki kagayaku, asu e habatake) This unforgettable minute, it's all your words Those unfraid stars are showing up , it's my story ( If you are falling down ) You can always come here anyway Just rest your wings , keep smiling and go forward “ It will be okay “ Irreplaceable (Irreplaceable) those beloved Glory days Are still living ( are still living ) inside of you Stand up and go forward "It will be okay" It’s your story Trivia *The image of the third years from the end of Yakimochi no Kotae reappears here as a picture in Miou's scrapbook. *One of the photos Miou looks at as an adult is the photo taken of Class 3-2 in Koi-Iro ni Sake's PV. *The HoneyWorks PV has a couple of visual callbacks to Hatsukoi no Ehon's PV. The video frequently makes use of photographs, which recall Miou's yearbook being the framing device for the first song. The PV also closes out on a shot of Miou's book, where "Hatsukoi no Ehon" opened with one. *Clips from the PVs of Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu, Yakimochi no Kotae, their respective counterpart songs, Kokuhaku Rival Sengen, and Ima Suki ni Naru., alongside stills from "Hatsukoi", show up in the character montages. Category:Songs Category:Love Series